One of the biggest problems with most soap dish holders is that they allow water to collect and stand within them. When the soap bar is then placed within the holder the water soften and dissolve the bar of soap and thus the bar does not last long. To eliminate this problem, soap dishes as found in E. L. Dennis U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,928 and I. Morse U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,699 were made out of wire. Both of these patents however show a very complicated wire form soap dish. These forms would be expensive to manufacture. Also neither of these holder are design to carry two bar. Another problem with soap dish holders constructed out of wire or other metal or plastics are that the individual using the holder can not modify the holder to fit on several different sink design. The two above mention patents with the wire soap dish holders clearly can not be modify to fit the many different types and shapes of sink.
Another problem that plague soap dish holder is that it is very difficult to build a holder that can be held in place on the vertical surface of a sink. One of the ways inventors have attempted to do this is to use a suction cup to fit on to the vertical surface of the sink. The problem with this method is that by placing the soap dish horizontal to the wall, the holder put torque upon the suction cup and the suction cup does not stay in place well. Attempts to solve this problem can be shown in P. P. Pierce U.S. Pat. No. 1,146,275 and W. S. Weiant, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,044,520. In both of these patents to counteract the torque placed on the suction cups by the soap dish being horizontal to plane of the wall, a support rod is attached to the holder and holds the holder away from the wall. These support rods make the invention more expensive to manufacture. It is an object of this invention to devise a soap dish which will not allow water to stand within it causing the soap to dissolve and become mush and thus wasting soap. It is the further object of the invention to invent a light weight holder that can hold two bars of soap. Another objective of this invention to produce a soap dish holder that can easily be modify by the user to make it fit the user's sink design. It is also the objective of this invention to build a soap dish holder that is inexpensive to manufacture and attractive. The feature that make this invention possible are light weight pliable wire that can be dip in a plastic coating. An additional feature of this invention is the method of manufacture of the soap dish holder which allows the holder to be manufactured easily and inexpensively.
The advantages of the invention are that water will not be able to collect within the soap dish holder thus there will be no water to dissolve the soap when the soap is in the holder. Also the inventor soap dish is design to hold two bars of soap effectively against the vertical side of a sink. A further advantage of this invention is that the soap dish holder can be modify by the user so that they can make it fit the type of sink the user has. Another advantage of this invention is that the inventor has devise a way to easily and inexpensively manufacture his invention.